The electrical power system of today's passenger cars is based on 12V. Due to the relatively low voltage proposed solutions for high electrical power utilities, such as electrically powered propulsion units, results in high currents which causes high losses and increased cable dimensions.
During recent years there is a trend of adding a 48V electrical power system to the already existing 12V system. As the electrical power increases new and improved solutions may be applicable, replacing the previous solutions requiring additional high power electronics.
One such example is the hybrid technology, i.e. the technology of adding electric drive to existing internal combustion engine drives, and allowing the vehicle to be driven either electrically, by the internal combustion engine, or both. The present applicant has previously presented several solutions for hybrid drive, e.g. as being described in WO2010101506 or in WO2012066035. These systems comprise a high power electrical motor for propulsion purposes, and a smaller electrical motor for torque vectoring purposes. Should 48V be available, it would be possible to develop a design for hybrid drive using far less complex components, including power supplies, power electronics, etc.